


because of you i might think twice

by joshiesfreckles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Tyler's injured and Josh has medical training.





	because of you i might think twice

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up longer than expected and tbh i love this so much

Tyler was invited to his nephew's birthday party.

At first, he wasn't going to go, but he knew little Jacob would want to see his uncle Tyler, so he went anyway.

It was fun for the most part. He'd been chasing the kids around. The squeals and laughter of children were heard as Tyler chased after them, wiggling his fingers and chuckling when they all screamed. Tyler didn't hear the barking, but the next thing he knew there was a dog running past him and Tyler's feet slid from under him.

“Jim!” A voice shouted, Tyler winced. His leg was bleeding, a long cut in the skin. The stranger panted, bending down to help Tyler off his back. “I-I'm sorry,” he chuckles nervously, “He got off the leash. You're cut pretty bad. I have some medical training, I can patch you up.” He states it more as a question and Tyler finds himself blushing lightly.

The stranger was a bit muscular, tattoos and dyed hair, and Tyler stuttered a bit when he made eye contact. His teeth were a shiny white, Tyler's eyes shifted away when he smiled.

“Thank you.” Tyler mumbled, the other man nodded. He stood up, holding a hand out, and as Tyler took it he ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

“My name's Josh, by the way. Joshua, but I don't think anyone other than my mom calls me that.” Josh chuckles. “Here.” Josh wraps his arm around Tyler's waist, and Tyler's face heats up more. He wraps his own arm around Josh's back, hand resting on the other's shoulder.

“I'm Tyler.” Josh helps him into the kitchen, Tyler's eyes widening when he grabs Tyler's hips and sits him on the countertop with no effort at all. Tyler loves the way Josh's fingers feel on his waist, digging into the skin only slightly in a comforting type of way. He wants to hug Josh, almost, feel his arms around his smaller body.

“How do you know Jay?” The question startles Tyler. He'd gotten caught up in looking at Josh, who now has the first aid kit Jay keeps under the sink.

“He's my brother.” Josh nods, a small glint in his eye. Tyler admires the way Josh's eyes squint when he smiles, his nose wrinkling.

“I see the resemblance. I think you're cuter, though.” Josh winks and Tyler practically dies. Josh is flirting with  _ him  _ out of all people. “My brother, Jordan, is friends with Jay.” Tyler winces as Josh cleans the wound with alcohol.

Josh sets his hand on Tyler's thigh, rubbing. It's comforting, Tyler's face is a light pink. “Ouch. That hurts.” Tyler laughs uncomfortably, his hands fidgeting.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Josh says softly, Tyler avoids chewing on his lip. He grabs Josh's hand and Josh squeezes a bit. “Squeeze if you need to. Or don't. I don't mind holding hands with you anyway.” Josh chuckles, a nervous edge to it.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Tyler squeezes Josh's hand and Josh squeezes back, apologizing quickly before moving to clean up the dried blood on Tyler's leg. The pressure causes Tyler to whine in pain, his head falling to Josh's shoulder when he squeezes his eyes shut. He tears up, a natural reflex for when Tyler is in pain.

“I'm trying to move quickly. Don't want to see someone so pretty crying.” Josh continues flirting, Tyler laughs into Josh's neck. Josh's hand is still wrapped in his. “It's a pretty nasty cut. I think you slid on something sharp. Do you want me to stitch you up?” Tyler nods reluctantly, he knows stitches will probably be better.

“How bad will it hurt?” Tyler asks, he catches a smile tugging Josh's lips.

“Depends. For instance, if the pain just happened to be  _ really  _ bad, I could move closer to you. If you're comfortable with that, that is.” Josh's sly smile doesn't go unnoticed.

“You know what?” Tyler inhales, Josh smells like vanilla and slightly of sweat. “I think it'll hurt quite bad.” Josh hums and steps closer, his body nearly pressed to the counter completely. Tyler taps his fingers on the back of Josh's hand.

“I'm gonna need my hand back for now,” Josh lifts Tyler's knuckles to his mouth and, maintaining eye contact, presses a kiss to all of them, “but you can have it back after.” Tyler blushes, Josh smiles. He has that same glint in his eye that he had earlier.

Tyler lets go of Josh's hand and Josh grabs the needle and thread. He sterilizes the needle first before glancing at Tyler. “I'm scared.” Tyler laughs nervously, Josh kisses his head. Tyler closes his eyes, wondering how he managed to have a crush on someone he didn't even know.

“You'll be fine. I promise. It'll hurt, but after it's over I'll wrap it up.” Tyler inhaled sharply and nodded, Josh went to work.

It didn't hurt too much at first, Josh was quick, but as he progressed it got worse. Tyler tried not to move, wincing and grabbing at Josh's shirt. His fingers twitched in the tight grip on the fabric, a small whine escaping him as pain coursed through his leg and body.

He was crying when Josh finished, tying off the thread and wiping any blood. “You're all done, angel. I'm gonna wrap it up for you.” Josh pulled out bandages, wrapping his leg. Tyler grabbed his hand, Josh smiled. He had Tyler's blood on his hands, quite literally, and Josh wiped his other hand before swiping at Tyler's fallen tears. “Don't cry, I wanna see you smile for me.” Tyler can't help but smile like Josh asked.

Josh smiles back, rubbing his thumb over Tyler's hand. His other hand reaches back up, gripping Tyler's chin with his pointer finger and thumb. Josh catches his eyes and presses a kiss to his lips, Tyler's free hand moving to the side of Josh's neck.

Josh pulls away first, a bright smile painting his features. Tyler's head is spinning, he's blushing a deep red. “Woah.” Tyler whispers, Josh chuckles. 

“You act like you've never been kissed before.” Josh smiles, “If you haven't, I'm honored to be your first.” He teases, hand rubbing at Tyler's thigh in the same way it had earlier. Tyler shakes his head and stutters.

“N-no, I have,” Tyler's face is bright red, “but I just,” he inhales, “you're  _ really  _ attractive.” Josh laughs, humming.

“You're cute.” Tyler blushes again, “I love how easily you blush.” Tyler laughs again, turning his head to the side. Josh almost dies at that himself, he thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life.

“I don't normally… blush easily.” Josh's smile widens and Tyler shakes his head.

“I'd love to take you out to dinner sometime. You can meet Jim officially, and hopefully you won't get injured this time.” Tyler smiles.

“I'd love that, Joshua.” Josh looks down and shakes his head, smiling like an idiot.

“We should go back out.” Josh raises an eyebrow, Tyler nods. He turns around to go back outside and Tyler laughs behind him.

“You're gonna need to help me out.” Josh's face heats up this time, embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, right.”

 

 


End file.
